No me di cuenta
by EvilVenezuelanQueen
Summary: Regina Mills, Actriz y actualmente una "feliz esposa" al lado de su marido Daniel. O eso era lo que le hacía creer a todo el mundo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Robin, se había robado su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Regina:**

6:30 AM –Suena la alarma del teléfono-

Otro día mas –suspire en la cama- Me levante con una sonrisa en la cara, al fin comenzaban las grabaciones del show, había anhelado tanto este día.. todo era más fácil cuando Daniel estaba lejos de mi y de mi trabajo.

Entre al baño antes de que el sueño me venciera, tome una corta ducha de agua tibia y comencé a vestirme, Daniel estaba aun en la cama, gracias al cielo que hoy se regresaba a estados unidos. Mientras yo estaba en los meses de grabaciones; el se iba a ver que todo en sus empresas marchara como a el le gustaba, a la perfección.

Salí rápidamente del apartamento, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, apenas y me quedaba tiempo de pasar por un Starbucks por un café y algo de desayunar antes de llegar al set.

Maneje como loca por toda la ciudad, entre a mi tráiler y me quite la chaqueta, salude a lola y comencé a desayunar, en cualquier momento iba a llegar la gente de maquillaje y peinados.

*knock knock*

\- ¿Quién es? –pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi café y abriendo la puerta-

\- Buenos días preciosa –dijo una voz que amaba detrás de un hermoso ramo de flores- Ansiaba venir a darte los buenos días

\- Buenos días mi caballero de brillante armadura –Dije riendo mientras cerraba la puerta y me lanzaba en los brazos de Robin- Yo también contaba los minutos para llegar y poder hablar contigo

Robin me devolvió el abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Al separarnos me di cuenta de que me miraba extrañado

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte-

\- Estas llorando –dijo un poco alarmado-

\- No me había dado cuenta –mentí-

\- ¿Qué pasa Gina? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa –dijo- para eso somos amigos no?

\- Si, lo somos –dije formando una media sonrisa-.

\- Entonces dime que sucede –dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme-

\- Hace unas semanas Daniel llego borracho a la casa –Suspire- cada vez lo hace mas seguido.

Una lagrima cayo por mi rostro y la seque rápidamente.

\- ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Trato de forzarme a estar con el, gracias a Dios que se quedo dormido en el intento, pero me dejo algunas marcas en los brazos. Ya casi no se notan –dije agachando la mirada-

\- Gina, hace meses que te dije que lo dejaras, te dije que te iba a apoyar si decidías dar por terminada tu relación con el.

No podía ver a Robin a los ojos, se que el tenia la razón pero, me case con Daniel porque creí que estaba enamorada y ahora era un alcohólico demente.

\- Tienes que irte, ya vienen a maquillarme. –dije cortante-

\- Esta bien, no olvides que te quiero y que voy a estar aquí para ti ¿vale?

Antes de salir del tráiler Robin me dio un corto beso en la frente. Comencé a secar mis lagrimas y termine mi café. Abrí la puerta del tráiler y me senté en las escaleras esperando a que vinieran a maquillarme, con la cabeza de lola en mis piernas haciéndome sentir mejor.

Saque mi teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans y abrí twitter, si había algo que definitivamente me haría sentir mejor, eso eran los mensajes de buenos días de mis fans

Estuve en maquillaje y peinado al menos 2 horas, mientras me arreglaban escuchaba música desde mi teléfono y repasaba los diálogos.

Luego de grabar durante toda la mañana Robin y yo salimos a almorzar en un pequeño restaurante cerca del set con Zelena, entre que nos poníamos al día y nos reíamos se nos paso la hora del almuerzo y teníamos que regresar a grabar.

Daniel me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ya iba a tomar el vuelo a NY y yo le desee un buen viaje, y le pedí que me avisara en cuanto estuviera en estados unidos. A pesar de todos nuestros altos y bajos lo amaba.

Regresamos al set y tuve que pasar por vestuario para que le hicieran los retoques a uno de los vestidos que usaría en las grabaciones de ese día.

Comenzaron a trabajar sobre mi cuerpo y a poner las medidas exactas del vestido, era hermoso, un vestido de princesa, o mas bien de salvadora lista para bailar.

Mientras esperábamos que nos hicieran el llamado a grabar, Robin y yo aprovechamos el tiempo para practicar una escena del baile, nos pisamos mutuamente un montón de veces y lo repetíamos y nos reíamos y repetíamos hasta que nos salía bien, descansábamos y volvíamos a practicar

Grabamos la escena y salió de maravilla, nos reímos muchísimo mientras la hacíamos Robin como siempre se comportaba muy decente a la hora de los besos, pero al menos hoy, durante la grabación sentí algo diferente en el.

No sabia que era, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Sola

Abri los ojos de repente, estaba sola en una cama tamaño King, del otro lado las sabanas se sentían mas frias que nunca. Daniel no habia venido a verme hace ya 2 meses, me texteaba diciéndome que estaba muy ocupado con problemas de su empresa y al menos se acordaba de mi y me decía que me quería y que me extrañaba; ese era mi consuelo.

Tome mi teléfono y vi la hora 4:33 AM –exhale- sabia que después de esto no podría dormir mas.  
me levante con desgana y fui a la cocina a prepararme un te. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo me detuve en seco frente a un espejo. Mire mi reflejo horrorizada

\- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?! –Exclame- ¿Qué ESTOY HACIENDO?

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente y me arrastre por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Llore hasta que me quede dormida acurrucada en el suelo.

*knock knock* *knock knock*

\- Regina abre la puerta –grito una voz desesperada fuera del apartamento- Por favor abre. –dijo suplicante-

Me levante de golpe, estaba dormida en el piso. Con la cara echa un asco de tanto llorar.

Me acerque a la puerta, la abri y me fui a la cocina.

\- Ya conoces el camino a la cocina –dije bostezando-

Zelena:

\- Gina, son las 12 del mediodía, ¿Qué te paso? –dije preocupada- ¿Por qué no llegaste al set?

Comencé a hacer preguntas sin siquiera detenerme a ver a mi amiga

Al entrar en la cocina tuve mi respuesta, Gina estaba hecha un desastre. Se le notaba que había estado llorando, nunca creí que la vería así.

\- Regina, dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunte horrorizada-.

\- Nada, solo he estado llorando –dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara- me quede dormida en el piso mientras lloraba.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué lloras? Dímelo Gina, somos amigas. –dije tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando-

\- Hace 2 meses que no veo a Daniel –contesto- solo me envía mensajes y me hace una que otra llamada. –dijo sollozando- Creo que me está pintando el cuerno.

Abrace a Regina y la lleve hasta el sofá de la sala, tome mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Robín diciéndole que Gina estaba bien y pidiéndole que nos trajera algo para almorzar.

\- Robín está muy preocupado por ti –dije tratando de cambiar el tema- viene a traernos almuerzo. El pobre paso toda la mañana buscándote en el set.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó y se le iluminaron los ojos- El, siempre tan tierno haciéndome reír con sus chistes y sus detalles. Es un buen amigo.

\- ¿Un buen amigo? –comencé a reír a carcajadas- ¿Enserio Gina?

\- ¿Enserio qué? Zelena –Pregunto-

\- Regina, a Rob se le escurre la baba por ti –dije mofándome- no me digas que no te has dado cuenta

\- Deja de decir tonterías Zelena, tanto él como yo tenemos nuestras vidas separadas –dijo poniéndose seria-

\- Pues la que esta matrimoniada con el problema eres tú, Rob se separo de su pareja hace 1 mes. Nos lo comento hace un par de días en un almuerzo, quiso que sonara a algo casual, pero fue una indirecta bien directa para ti Regina –Dije explicándome-

Tocaron la puerta del apartamento y ambas volteamos a la vez.

Robín estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con comida china en una mano y un ramo de flores en la otra. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera.

Regina:

\- Zelena se levanto y abrió la puerta

Al fin llegaste –exclamo aliviada- estamos muertas de hambre, Gina no ha probado bocado desde ayer, creo. –Dijo mirándome, esperando a que contestara-

\- Tiene razón –conseguí decir- Ya regreso.

Camine apurada hasta la habitación para que Robín no viera el estado en el que me encontraba, me metí rápidamente en el baño, abrí la ducha y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí. El agua tibia comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras este se tensaba.

Acaso Zelena tenía razón? Será que Robín sentía algo por mi? La cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad. Termine de ducharme, me puse el primer vestido casual que encontré, cubrí mi rostro con un poco de maquillaje, arregle mi cabello y Salí de la habitación.

Rob y Lena estaban terminando de poner la mesa para almorzar, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda, el extendió su brazo y me acerco a su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo estas preciosa?-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente-

\- Cansada –conseguí decir-

Bueno, pues ya está todo listo ¡a comer! –Dijo Lena animada- Nuestros queridos productores nos dejaron la tarde libre para venir a animarte. Así que podemos hacer algo juntos!

\- Esas son para ti –dijo Robín señalando el hermoso ramo de flores que había acomodado en el centro de la mesa-

\- Gracias, están hermosas.

Almorzamos entre los chistes de Rob y el humor negro de Lena, ellos 2 sabían muy bien como animarme.

Luego del almuerzo fuimos a una tienda a hacer el súper, Zelena tenía planeada toda una velada hasta el amanecer y Rob y yo la dejábamos inventar todo lo que quisiera. Rentamos unas películas y Lena compro desde helado hasta vino y champagne.

Regresamos al apartamento y movimos todos los muebles de la sala, pusimos cobijas, cojines, almohadas y todo lo que compramos en el piso frente a la pantalla plana, Lena puso la primera peli y comenzamos a reír, era una comedia. A mitad de peli comenzamos una guerra de palomitas de maíz y terminamos todos llenos de caramelo y chucherías, Rob se reía y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir la mujer más querida del mundo. Pasamos lo que restaba de la tarde viendo películas, bebiendo vino y riéndonos de nosotros mismos, hace mucho que no me sentía así, feliz.

Entre risas y bromas escuchamos que se abrió la puerta del apartamento, y con una pequeña maleta de mano apareció Daniel y toda mi alegría se esfumo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Confundida

Al verlo entrar al apartamento de inmediato me levante, saliendo rápidamente de los brazos de Robín.

\- Veo que la están pasando bien –dijo cortante-

\- Si, bastante –replico Zelena mientras volteaba los ojos- Hubieras avisado que venias, al menos te hubiéramos guardado vino para que terminaras de emborracharte

\- Zelena –dije dándole una mirada acusadora- Basta.

\- Sera mejor que calles a tu amiguita Regina –dijo alzando la voz- Y saben que, se me van de aquí porque quiero estar con MI ESPOSA. –dijo haciendo énfasis en las 2 últimas palabras-

Robín se levanto y tomo a Lena por un brazo –Vámonos de aquí- dijo calmadamente.

El acompaño a la puerta –dije apenada por el espectáculo que Daniel acababa de dar- .

Lena tomo su bolsa y salió enojada con Robín siguiéndole los pasos, me quede parada junto a la puerta mientras me despedía de mis amigos, Lena me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseo suerte mientras que Rob me dio un corto abrazo y por sincronía desafortunada o quién sabe si afortunada terminamos dándonos un beso, en un impulso Robín me tomo por la cintura y sentí toda esa pasión que salía de sus labios suaves y fogosos mientras Lena daba saltitos de alegría.

Inmediatamente nos separamos, y trate de recuperar la compostura lo mejor que pude.

Hasta mañana preciosa –dijo Robín sonriendo- te veo en el set.

Hasta mañana –conteste, mordiendo mi labio inferior inconscientemente- adiós Lena.

Adiooooos –dijo ella tarareando de felicidad-

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a recoger el desastre que habíamos dejado en la sala. Comencé a acomodar los muebles y fui a la cocina, y ahí estaba Daniel con un vaso lleno de Whisky.

Dame eso –dije quitándole el vaso de las manos- suficiente por hoy.

Regina, ni siquiera lo he probado –replico- estaba esperando por ti

¿Para qué? –pregunte acalorada-

Para esto –y fue lo último que dijo-.

Daniel me tomo por la cintura y me subió en el mesón de la cocina, comenzó a besarme y a acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba a su alcance, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo apresuradamente y sus besos solo sabían a alcohol. Daniel me llevo hasta la habitación y me tumbo en la cama, mientras él se deshacía de su corbata y su camisa. Tanto apuro avivo la llama de la pasión y rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa quedándome en bragas y brasier, ya en la cama Daniel hizo un camino de besos desde mi espalda hasta mi cuello, haciendo que cada beso erizara mi piel.

Estaba a punto de suceder cuando Daniel se paro bruscamente de la cama, dejándome acalorada

\- ¡Maldición! –dijo en voz alta- Perdóname, pero no puedo –dijo sin poder mirarme a los ojos-.

\- Está bien –conteste mientras me levantaba de la cama y le daba a Daniel un beso en la mejilla- Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.

\- A cualquiera menos a mi –Replico-.

\- Ven, es tarde, vamos a dormir ¿sí? –dije poniéndome una bata de dormir- Buenas noches Daniel.

Me acomode en la cama y me quede dormida, con una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla.

Daniel estuvo un par de días conmigo en Vancouver, me acompañaba al set, me llevaba a almorzar y me mandaba flores pero las siguientes veces que lo intentamos no paso nada. Daniel maldecía y salía de la habitación hecho una furia, dejándome sola en la cama.

Daniel regreso el siguiente sábado a estados unidos y volví a quedarme sola en el apartamento; así que decidí llamar a Zelena para almorzar juntas.

\- Regina? ¡Qué bueno que llamaste! –dijo al otro lado de la línea- estaba por escribirte.

\- Lena, podemos vernos? –Pregunte- podemos almorzar juntas –sugerí-

\- Claro! Te veo en la puerta de tu edificio en 10 minutos

\- Está bien. –conteste-.

Zelena llego en su auto deportivo y me llevo a comer a un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana.

\- Que pasa Gina? Has estado muy callada –me dijo tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos-

\- Es Daniel –conteste-

Lena volteo los ojos y suspiro

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunto-

\- NADA, No pasa absolutamente NADA –Conteste-

\- No entiendo Gina, como que nada?

\- Ay Lena, es que… -comencé a llorar- en los días que Daniel estuvo aquí –llora- no pudo, no paso nada.

\- Regina! –Dijo tapándose la boca del asombro- ¿En serio? Pero, ustedes llevan tanto tiempo juntos… ¿Es la primera vez que esto pasa?

\- Si –conseguí decir y rompí en llanto-

\- Regina, amiga.. no sé qué decirte –dijo tomando mis manos atravesando la mesa- Pero, ha de ser algo temporal, espero.

\- No lo sé Lena, ya no se que siento. Cada día que estuvimos juntos, fueron días vacios, cada arreglo de flores que me envió eran como de culpa y cada beso solo me sabia a alcohol. –Dije mirándola- No sé qué pasa.

\- No puedo decirte que pasa, porque no lo sé –dijo tratando de animarme- Pero lo que si se, es que esa es tu decisión; ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- Porque Daniel nunca se separaba de mí –dije- me sentía vigilada.

\- Con razón, si vieras la cantidad de ramos de flores que tiene Robín en su tráiler –dijo riendo- cada día llegaba al set con la esperanza de que tu Ogro ya no estuviera.

\- ¿En serio? –comencé a reír- Pobre Rob

En eso llego nuestro almuerzo, comenzamos a comer y la conversación se volvió un poco más animada, hablamos del trabajo, de su nueva conquista amorosa, pero siempre llegábamos al mismo punto, Robín.

Luego de almorzar salimos de Shopping aun pequeño mall con tiendas exclusivas, Zelena enviaba mensajes cada vez que podía, entre los semáforos en rojo, reía y yo me sentía feliz por ella.

Llegamos al lugar y Lena le dejo las llaves del coche al valet Parking y entramos al lugar.

Comenzamos a devorarnos las tiendas una por una, nos mediamos ropa, zapatos, accesorios y modelábamos por toda la tienda riendo como niñas. Lena me recordó que el siguiente sábado tendríamos que ir a una entrega de premios asi que decidimos ir a la tienda de nuestro diseñador favorito para ver que conseguíamos, Eduardo siempre tenia sus modelitos exclusivos para nosotras.

Comenzamos a ver los vestidos de exhibición mientras Eduardo se desocupaba con un cliente, le estaba diseñando un traje de Gala; mientras Eduardo esperaba que su cliente saliera del probador; estuvimos hablando de algunos diseños que ya tenía para nosotras, el siempre nos daba lo mejor de su tienda. En eso salió su cliente, al principio no preste mucha atención, pero cuando le hablo a Eduardo alce la mirada rápidamente para encontrarme con los ojos claros que últimamente me volvían loca.

\- Rob? –dije asombrada-

\- Hola Gina! –dijo el acercándose- como luzco? –preguntó modelándome su traje-

\- ¡Te ves absolutamente guapísimo! –Se me escapo- Digo, te ves muy bien.. –dije sonrojándome-

Del otro lado de la tienda, con 2 vestidos en las manos Zelena se reía por lo bajo…

Eduardo le pidió a Rob que se quedara quieto para terminar de ajustarle su traje y yo aproveche para ver qué rayos tramaba Lena.

\- Fuiste tú? –Pregunte-

\- ¿Yo que hice? –Dijo sonriendo- ¡Hola Rob! –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

\- Si, fuiste tú! ¡Quien más haría algo así! –dije asombrada pero feliz-

\- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario –dijo sonriendo burlona-

\- Ay Lena! Tu nunca cambiaras –dije rindiéndome-

Me sentía una intrusa mirando de reojo a Robin, mientras me encontraba paseando entre los diferentes estantes de ropa, ese traje, Dios, ese traje hacia que sus brazos se vieran mas grandes, mas fuertes, mas atractivos….

Robín alzo la mirada y se percato de que lo estaba viendo y me dedico una de sus tiernas sonrisas y yo, tan tarada como siempre no pude hacer nada mas que sonrojarme como un tomate; Y asi nos quedamos por un largo tiempo, solo viéndonos… y diciéndonos con la mirada todo lo que no podía salir de nuestras bocas.

Robin se quedo con su traje puesto hasta que Lena y yo nos decidimos por los vestidos de noche, el mio, uno negro con detalles de joyería sencillos Eduardo estaba encantado de cómo se me veía y yo simplemente sonreía al espejo. Lena entro a mi probador con un precioso vestido al cuerpo que definitivamente realzaba su figura.

\- Lista? –Pregunto-

\- Para que? –dije fingiendo un poco de demencia-

\- Pues para mostrarle ese fabuloso vestido a Robin –dijo sonriendo-

\- Esta bien, voy a salir –dije armándome de valor-

Salí del área de probadores y asomandome hasta el pequeño saloncito le hice señas a robin con una mano para que entrara a verme. No quería que algún paparazzi publicara alguna foto del vestido.

Cuando vi que Robin se coloco en pie y se acomodo el traje Sali corriendo hasta una esquina donde no pudiera verme y cuando note que me buscaba Sali lentamente con la vista baja, no quería que Robin me viera sonrojada

\- Wooow, Gina, no se que decir –dijo- Estas hermosa

Robin se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano, entrelazándola con la suya y con la otra me tomo suavemente la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos…

\- Fred es un tipo con suerte –dijo- por tener de su brazo a una mujer tan maravillosa… Yo…

\- Shhh –dije colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios- no digas mas..

Y fue ahí, donde decidi olvidarme de quien era, de con quien estaba y de el mundo; en ese pequeño y preciso momento lo único que necesitaba era besar a Robin.


	4. Capitulo 4

Revelación

Ya que estaba descalza me coloque en puntillas para tratar de alcanzar los labios de Robin, mientras que mi mano libre acariciaba su mejilla. En ese momento se me escapo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo el podía sacarme

\- Gina.. –Susurro-

Nuestros labios rozaron dulcemente mientras yo trataba de controlar mi respiración, robin comenzó a besarme lentamente y yo le correspondía de buena gana. Me tomo por la cintura anulando por completo el poco espacio que había entre nosotros.

Sentí como su boca me pedía permiso para hacer nuestro beso aun mas profundo, y abriendo un poco mas mis labios profundizamos el inesperado beso..

\- Robin… -dije con los ojos cerrados y apoyando mi frente con la de el- Yo… yo… -no pude decir nada mas, así que me di media vuelta para tratar de salir corriendo, cuando sentí que aun tenia mi mano entrelazada con la de Robin…

\- Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti pequeña –dijo acercándome a el y abrazándome-

\- Lo se –dije mientras quitaba de mi mejilla una lagrima-

Salimos de la tienda y Rob me llevo a mi edificio, en el camino solo se escuchaba el silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, mas bien.. un silencio expectante, con ganas de saber que pasaría en el futuro.

Robin aparco su camioneta en la puerta de mi edificio, se bajo y me abrió la puerta

\- "La reina esta en su castillo" –dijo citando una frase celebre de mi personaje en el show-

Su comentario me hizo sonreír y tome su mano para bajarme de la camioneta, Robin me tomo por la cintura y sin decir nada acerco sus labios a mi cuello y me estampo un dulce beso, haciendo que mi cuerpo se erizara por completo.

\- Descansa Gina –dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y se subía a su camioneta.

Y ahí me quede, de pie viendo como se alejaba mientras dejaba un vació en mi

Entre al departamento y me coloque la pijama, conteste algunos mensajes y me acosté a dormir con todos mis sentimientos encontrados.

6:00 AM –Suena la ultima alarma-

Me levanto rápidamente y entro en la ducha, salgo al vestidor y tomo unos jeans una camiseta y unos zapatos deportivos, llego a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja y me preparo un sándwich con mantequilla de maní.

Miro mi reloj 6:30 y tengo que estar en el set en 10 minutos porque hoy vamos a grabar en una locación.. Salgo corriendo del apartamento y tomo el ascensor. Bajo las escaleras hasta el sitio donde se supone que debería estar mi coche y no lo encuentro ahí, comencé a mirar desesperadamente a todos lados para tratar de localizar mi coche.

\- Tranquila –dijo una voz detrás de mi- lo mande al lavado de autos para poder tener una excusa para llevarte al trabajo –dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás y besaba tiernamente mi cuello-

\- Señor Hood, que hace usted aquí? –Pregunto dándome vuelta y besando su mejilla-

\- Sorprenderte, quizá –dijo pícaro-

Baje la mirada a mi reloj y luego la subí para encontrarme con sus ojos mirándome curioso

\- 8 Minutos –dije alarmada-

\- Pues en marcha –dijo subiendo de un brinco a su jeep- Vamos Gina! –dijo colocándose sus lentes de sol-

Me subí torpemente al monstruo de Jeep de Robin y como pude me coloque los lentes de sol porque ya el había acelerado. Coloco el GPS y activo el comando de voz para llamar a Lena

\- Alo? –dijo Lena del otro lado de la línea- Ya estas con la victima?

\- Si –conteste- me siento secuestrada, supongo que tu le diste tu juego de llaves de mi edificio

\- Si –dijo riendo- me declaro culpable

Robin acelero el Jeep y dijo:

\- Dile a el par de productores que Gina y yo llegaremos directamente a la locación

\- Si señor- dijo obediente- ¡Que dice Robin que el llega con Gina al set directamente! –grito-

\- Adiós Lena –Dijo Robin en tono burlón y colgó la llamada- Bien señora, es hora de divertirnos –dijo tomando la autopista- Aun tenemos una hora para llegar con ellos

Luego de rodar por la autopista un buen rato, nos desviamos por un camino de tierra hasta llegar a una pequeña población en el borde de un hermoso bosque.

\- Storybrooke -dije riendo-

\- Nuestro "casi" cuento de hadas –dijo Robin- Vamos por un chocolate caliente a la cafetería de Granny's ¿Te parece?

\- De acuerdo, hace mucho frió –dije apretándome cada vez mas a mi chaqueta negra-

\- Lo siento, pero sabes que solo podíamos venir en un rustico –dijo dedicándome una de sus tiernas sonrisas-

\- Lo se –dije alzando la barbilla con suficiencia-

Recorrimos las calles del pequeño poblado hasta llegar a la cafetería, Robin detuvo el Jeep y yo me baje inmediatamente para entrar corriendo a la cafetería

\- Hola abuelita –digo tiritando del frio-

\- Regina –Dijo seria- Hace mucho que no venias.

\- Lo se, lo siento –dije sentándome en la mesa del fondo-

\- Como esta Daniel? –pregunto mientras me servia una ración de papas fritas-

\- No lo se.

\- Como que no lo sabes? –insistió-

\- Simplemente no lo se, Granny –dije escupiendo su nombre con recelo-

Robin entro y se sentó frente a mi, la abuelita le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y simplemente se metió a la cocina. Ante esa reacción solté una risa ahogada

\- Que le pasa? –pregunto extrañado- ella no es así

\- No se, supongo que es porque hoy grabaremos aquí –dije- ya sabes que no es muy amante de las cámaras

La abuelita le trajo un sándwich de pavo a Robin y un chocolate caliente y se los dejo en la mesa

\- Huele riquísimo, gracias Granny –dijo besando su mano-

\- Sin lambisconerías, Hood… y me cuidas a la niña –dijo- suficiente tuvo con una madre tan loca como Cora y con un ex marido que pasa mas tiempo borracho que sobrio.

\- ¡GRANNY! –Grite exasperada, me levante de la mesa y Salí directo a mi tráiler que estaba 2 cuadras mas alla-

Corrí las 2 cuadras, Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un golpe, me tire en la cama y abrace una pequeña almohada con forma de caramelo y ahí me quede, acostada tratando de lidiar con mi furia interna.

Lena había hablado con la Granny, lo sabia. Sabia que ella estaba preocupada por mi y lo apreciaba pero no tenia por que llamar a la abuelita. Ahora tendría que regresar a la cafetería y pedirle una disculpa, y también tendría que escuchar a la abuelita darme consejos y repetirme mil y un veces que me quiere.

La puerta del tráiler se abrió y vi a Robin cruzar los brazos y reír al verme como una niña molesta en la pequeña cama.

\- Gina…

\- Fuera de mi tráiler Hood

\- Gina, mírame -replico-

\- No

\- Pues tendré que comerme tu parte de la torta de chocolate con fresas que la abuelita amablemente preparo para los 2

\- Deja mi parte en la mesa –dije-

\- No, si no te levantas no te dejare NADA –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-

\- No importa, iré por un pedazo luego

\- Que pena, será mañana porque solo quedaban estas 2 porciones

Me levante de la cama, le quite la bolsa de papel que traía en la mano saque mi porción y le di un mordisco, mastique, trague y mirando fijamente a Robin le pregunte:

\- ¿Qué quieres Robin? ¿Qué esperas de mi?

\- Tu sabes que te quiero.

\- No, no lo se –dije- y no lo se porque esas palabras nunca han salido de tu boca

\- Pues si Regina Mills, te quiero- replico- Te quiero, te quiero feliz, te quiero radiante, quiero que sonrias con esa elusiva pero satisfactoria sonrisa en la que pienso cada vez que cierro los ojos.

\- Robin, yo.. yo estoy casada –dije bajando la mirada-

\- Te he esperado ya mucho tiempo Regina, y podre esperar a que te quites a ese imbécil de encima.

\- No es tan fácil

\- No es tan difícil

\- Regina, yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes a el por mi, quiero que lo dejes por ti.. tengo miedo de que pueda hacerte algo, eres tan pequeña mi morenita. –dijo- tan frágil y delicada.  
Quiero conquistarte, enamorarte pero todo a su debido tiempo –dijo-

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y el la borro con un tierno beso mientras mi rostro se hundía en su pecho y el me abrazaba.

\- Estoy confundida –dije entre sollozos-

\- Me lo imagino –dijo besando mi frente- yo no quiero confundirte mas

\- No lo haces –dije secando mis lagrimas y viéndolo a los ojos- yo se lo que siento por ti

\- Entonces –susurro-

\- Tengo miedo –culmine-

Me separe de el y tome los pedazos de torta que quedaban y nos sentamos en el piso del tráiler, yo recostando mi cuerpo en el suyo y el apoyándose de la pequeña cama… comimos en silencio viéndonos a los ojos..

\- Esto es tan jodidamente complicado –dije finalmente-

\- Lo es –dijo robin y me dio un corto beso en los labios- mmm chocolate –dijo riendo-

Tome un poco de la crema de chocolate del relleno de la torta con mi dedo índice y se lo pase por la nariz mientras reia como niña

\- ¡Regina! –dijo acusador- ahora vas a tener que limpar mi hermoso rostro –dijo galante-

\- Ven, acércate –le hice señas con la mano- yo te limpio

Comencé a acariciar su rostro y con mi boca fui quitando poco a poco el chocolate, Robin comenzó a besar mi cuello e inmediatamente termine sentada en sus piernas

\- Gina…. –suspiro- Déjame amarte…

\- Mmmmjjjmmmm –consegui decir entre sus caricias-

Eso fue todo lo que pude decir.


	5. Capitulo 5

Momento de locura Parte 1

Estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Robin, en el piso de mi tráiler.. no era el lugar mas romántico para una primera vez, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Robin comenzó a subir poco a poco mi blusa y se deshizo de ella mientras yo me dejaba acariciar y le quitaba la chaqueta..

Como pudo Robin se coloco en pie y me cargo, haciendo que mis piernas se enroscaran a su cintura mientras el desabrochaba el pequeño brasier y dejaba mis senos al descubierto. Me recostó en la pequeña cama y se deshizo de su pantalón dejándome ver la magnitud de su deseo por mi

Inconscientemente mordí mi labio y eso lo hizo reír

\- Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto divertido-

\- Cállate antes de que me arrepienta-dije tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que cayera sobre mi en la cama-

Robin beso mi cuello y me acaricio

\- Dime si te hago daño –susurro-

\- Solo hazlo –dije con urgencia-

Robin entro en mi y me sentí en el cielo, comenzó a moverse con cautela mientras me besaba tiernamente, pero yo necesitaba mas.. tenia que sentirlo totalmente, así que alce mis caderas y solté un gemido –Si…- me sentía en la gloria con un hombre que me amaba y me valoraba…

Al notar mi urgencia Robin acelero el ritmo de sus movimientos y yo gustosa clave mis uñas en su espalda disfrutando del glorioso momento…

\- Robin –dije gimiendo- ya casi llego –susurre y el me callo con un beso-

Juntos llegamos al climax, Robin nos dio vuelta en la cama y yo quede recostada en su pecho, con el aun dentro de mi..

mientras tratába de recuperar el aliento robin comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo pequeños circulitos y no se que otras cosas que hacían que mi piel se erizara..

alce mi rostro y lo vi directamente a los ojos

\- Fue maravilloso –dije sonrojada-

\- Amo cuando te sonrojas –respondió- te ves hermosa

\- Yo te amo a ti –se me escapo-

Y así nos quedamos, en silencio, disfrutando de ese pequeño pero maravilloso momento de felicidad plena.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasamos así, simplemente acostados en la misma cama mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y yo estaba recostada en su pecho hasta que un sonido nos sobresalto

La puerta del tráiler se abrió de par en par y vimos como Lena entraba

\- Ginaa –dijo entrando- ¡Ya llegamos!... estas.. ¡Oh por Dios!

\- ¡Lena! Fuera de aquí –dije gritando-

Zelena nos había visto ahora estoy segura de que querria todos los detalles y yo tendría que dárselos.

\- ¡Que no me voy! –dijo volteándose- dile a tu galán que se puede retirar –dijo riendo-

\- Gracias por la interrupción Zelena –dijo Robin- eres tan oportuna

Robin se levanto y se vistió, mientras yo me quede en la cama cubierta con la sabana, Robin termino de vestirse y me dio un corto beso en los labios

\- Te veo luego mi morena –dijo sonriendo- Adiós peli roja! Ah, Gina! No le digas nada a Lena –dijo en tono burlón-

\- Seras idiota –contesto Lena- Ahora si, quiero un informe detallado, mira! Hasta te traje galletas –dijo sacando una bolsita de pastelería de su cartera-

Lena se sentó del otro lado de la cama y abrió la bolsita de galletas y mientras masticaba dijo –estoy esperando Gina-

Comencé a reír y exhale un suspiro

\- Vale, tu ganas –dije dándome por vencida- que quieres saber?

\- Que tan bueno es? –pregunto divertida- del 1 al 10 cuanto le das?

\- 12 –Dije sonriendo- fue increíble

Lena parecía complacida con la respuesta que obtuvo

\- Y ahora? –pregunto-

\- No lo se –dije sinceramente-

\- Supongo que vas a alejarte de Daniel

\- No lo se –repetí- esto nunca debió pasar Lena.

\- Lo se –contesto- Pero a lo hecho, pecho.

Sonreí ante su comentario y tome una galleta de chocolate de la bolsa

\- Como fue? –insistió-

\- Tierno, cariñoso y un poco salvaje –dije dándole un mordisco a mi galleta-

Zelena solo me miraba mientras yo, omitiendo algunos detalles le contaba lo sucedido, ella solo reía y me hacia sonrojar con sus comentarios. Mientras hablábamos sonó el teléfono de lena, era del departamento de maquillaje, ya nos tocaba ir a arreglarnos para grabar, me levante con desgana y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude bajo la mirada divertida de Lena

\- Amiga, eres un total desastre –dijo riendo-

\- Cierra el pico –dije mofándome-

Salimos del tráiler y fuimos a que nos arreglaran, luego a retirar los vestuarios y por ultimo al set, hoy grabábamos con efectos especiales así que serian tomas cerradas.. Sonreí como una tonta al ver a Robin del otro lado del set..

Lena se burlo de mi cara de tonta y yo le di un manotazo por el hombro para que dejara de fastidiarme, solo conseguí que siguiera riéndose por todo el set..

Comenzamos a grabar y CASUALMENTE en la escena tenia que besarme APASIONADAMENTE con Robin… me puse como un tomate al leer el guion.. y cuando levante la mirada de este, Robin sonreía complacido con lo que leía… Inmediatamente sonreí y le guiñe un ojo..

Comenzamos a rodar y Robin dijo

\- _Te amo, amo tu sonrisa, amo tus defectos_

 _\- ¿Qué viste en mi? –pregunte-_

 _\- Lo mismo que viste tu en mi –dijo- una segunda oportunidad_

Enseguida Robin tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestras bocas en un profundo y sentimental beso, me deje llevar por el momento y lo disfrute a lo grande…. Me separe de el y vi como todos en el set aplaudían, al parecer la escena habia salido de una sola toma. Rei para mis adentros, consciente de que no solo había química en la pantalla, sino también en nuestras vidas.

Pasaron los días y Robin no solo me traía flores por la mañana, sino que también pedía el almuerzo para Lena y para mi y siempre comíamos juntos.. Daniel me enviaba mensajes de texto y cuando podía me hacia una videollamada, siempre diciéndome la fecha de su vuelo de regreso a Canada.

No sabia como enfrentaría esta situación, Robin se había robado mi solitario corazón y yo lo había permitido.

Llego el no tan anhelado día, eran las 10 de la mañana cuando yo estaba frente a la puerta de salida del vuelo de Daniel, esperando a que el apareciera con su maleta. Las puertas se abrían y cerraban pero el no daba señales de vida, decidí marcarle a su teléfono con la esperanza de que me atendiera, marque 3 veces y nada.. se me hacia tarde y debía ir al set. Así que marque una ultima vez a su celular, cuando la puerta se abrió y Daniel camino hasta mi..

Venia borracho, seguro había tomado de mas en el vuelo en primera clase.

\- Cariño –dijo mareado- no piensas darle un beso de bienvenida a tu esposo?

\- No Daniel, estas borracho –Dije tratando de no alzar la voz- Vamos al auto

Lo lleve hasta nuestro departamento y al abrir la puerta salió corriendo al baño a vomitar ¡Vaya resaca que se traía Daniel! Quien sabe desde cuando estaría bebiendo y ya su estomago no aguantaba mas. Me acerque al baño y lo vi recuperando el aliento, le lance una caja de mentitas y me di media vuelta para ir a la cocina y prepararle un caldo.

Estaba cocinándolo cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mi cintura y mi cuerpo, el se deshizo de mi camisa dejándome en brasier

\- Te ves hermosa amor –dijo-

\- Daniel, basta! Vienes tomado y hace 10 minutos vomitaste –dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre-

Daniel me cargo sobre su hombro y me llevo obligada a la habitación, ,me tumbo en la cama y se deshizo de su ropa para luego abalanzarse sobre mi y destrozar mi lindo brasier y bajarme los pantalones mientras yo trataba de defenderme y no permitir que pasara algo mas.

Gritaba como loca en la cama hasta que sentí un golpe en la cara

\- ¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA REGINA! –Dijo después de abofetearme-

\- Daniel –dije llorando- no me hagas esto…

Daniel tomo mis pequeñas manos y las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza mientras que con la otra separaba las caras internas de mis muslos y en un fuerte embestida me penetro como un animal.

Una..

Tres..

Cinco….

Diez….

Quince embestidas y mis intentos por detenerlo eran cada vez mas débiles. Me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me ardía la mejilla y tenia las muñecas dormidas. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio mientras mi propio esposo, abusaba de mi.


	6. Capitulo 6

Momento de locura Parte 2

Abrí los ojos y estaba sola en la cama, no sabia en que momento me había quedado dormida. Me levante de la cama y el dolor punzante en mi vientre me hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Daniel, había abusado de mi.

Vi la hora en mi reloj, ya iba muy tarde al set, como pude llegue a la ducha y me bañe lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo me permitía. Al secarme me vi con horror en el espejo, Daniel me había golpeado y ahora tenia media mejilla de un color morado oscuro.

\- Maldito infeliz –dije sollozando un poco-

Me vestí y cubrí mi cara lo mejor que pude con maquillaje, me coloque unas gafas de sol y tome mi auto para ir al set, mientras conducía llame a Lena y le pedí que me esperara en el tráiler, me dijo que aun no grabaríamos por problemas técnicos y eso me dejo un poco mas tranquila.

Entre a mi tráiler y allí estaba ella sentada en mi cama leyendo una revista

\- ¡Hola Gi…! –dijo- ¿Qué demonios te paso? –grito-

\- Daniel.. Daniel me… -me desplome a llorar en la cama mientras lena llamaba a alguien-

\- ¡Si!... Aquí esta… Esta muy mal…. ¡QUE VENGAS DE INMEDIATO DIJE! –Corto la llamada- Voy a matar a ese infeliz Gina, ¿Cómo te hizo esto? –dijo abrazándome-

Llore desconsoladamente en el regazo de Zelena hasta que alguien entro al tráiler, alce la vista y me limpie un poco los ojos y ahí estaba el, con el gesto preocupado y sin saber que hacer o decir, Robin se sentó a mi lado en la cama y yo me lance a sus brazos..

\- Regina –susurro- A esto le temía, mi amor… no quería que te hiciera Daño, esto es mi culpa…

\- No… No lo es –dije en medio de mi mar de lagrimas-

\- Regina –dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras que con sus pulgares quitaba las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos- Te vas a venir conmigo, yo te voy a cuidar mi amor… -beso mi frente-

Zelena caminaba por todo el tráiler hablando en voz baja por teléfono, no le había prestado mucha atención, hasta que se acerco a nosotros

\- Conseguí que nos dieran la tarde y la mañana Libre –dijo- le explique a los productores , sin muchos detalles, lo que había pasado y me pidieron que cuidáramos de Gina.

\- Se va conmigo a mi casa –dijo robin- La quiero lo mas lejos que se pueda de el.. –Dijo enojado mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo-

\- ¿Te importaría si voy con ustedes? –pregunto- Quiero estar con Gina

\- Esta bien –contesto Robin- Vamos por las cosas de Regina a su departamento.

Robin me llevo cargada a su camioneta y me acosto en el asiento de atrás, Lena se llevo mi auto e iba detrás de nosotros, Robin manejaba eufórico por las calles de Vancouver hasta que llegamos a el edificio donde yo vivía

Zelena me ayudo a bajar del asiento y subimos al departamento, Daniel no estaba por ningún lado y eso me hizo sentir increíblemente mas aliviada.. Zelena tomo varias maletas y entre ella y Robin comenzaron a llenarlas de ropa, zapatos y todas mis pertenencias…

Salimos del departamento y Robin me llevo a su Casa, me alzo en brazos y me recostó en el sofá de la sala, me acomode y cai en un profundo sueño, me sentía exhausta y no solo me dolia el cuerpo, sino que también me dolia el alma.

\- Regina, cariño –susurro- despierta.. Gina, abre los ojos amor… -dijo suplicante-

Poco a poco recupere el sentido y lo primero que vi fue al hombre que amaba, a su lado estaba mi mejor amiga y había otra mujer que no conocía.

\- Hola, -dije medio dormida- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito que me acompañes a la habitación de huéspedes –digo Zelena mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-

\- ¿Para que? –Pregunte confundida-

\- La doctora tiene que revisarte, y necesitas declarar que fue lo que paso –contesto Robin-

\- NO! No, no no, yo no puedo hacer eso… Daniel va a matarme si lo hago –dije mientras me abrazaba a robin y cubría mi rostro en su pecho-

Robin me abrazo y comenzó a tratar de calmarme, me daba besitos en la frente y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, cuando pare de llorar me llevo a la habitacion de huéspedes con Zelena y la Doctora.

Ella comenzó a revisar los moretones que tenia en mi cuerpo, me examino la vista y comenzó a hacer presión.. Cuando llego a mi vientre comencé a llorar, el dolor era incontrolable

\- Bien, -dijo quitándose los guantes- Parece que solo es una inflamación, debido al maltrato que recibió tu utero por la violación. Aquí te dejo una receta para que compres los calmantes, el dolor debe disminuir en las próximas 72 horas, si el dolor sigue deberas ir a hacerte unos exámenes que te voy a dejar indicados aquí.

\- Gracias –dije sin mirarla-

\- Ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es declarar en contra del animal que te hizo esto.

\- Ese animal, es mi esposo –dije con resentimiento-

\- Lo siento, no quise ser impertinente –se disculpo-

\- No lo fue –dije enrollándome en las sabanas y dándole por completo la espalda-

Volví a quedarme dormida y abrí los ojos cuando mi pequeño estomago rugió de hambre, estaba oscuro y no sabia que hora era… me levante de la cama y Sali lentamente de la habitacion, ya sabia donde quedaba la cocina asi que me acerque allí y tome una manzana del frutero cuando escuche que Lena y Robin hablaban en el despacho.. Me acerque a la puerta y escuche parte de la conversación.

 **Punto de vista de Robin:**

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer Lena? –dije preocupado- no sabes lo desgarrador que es verla asi

\- Lo se, -contesto- Pero la decisión es de ella y tu siempre lo has sabido. Solo ella puede decidir lo que quiere hacer

\- Tengo miedo –susurre viendo mi taza de café-

\- ¿De que? –me pregunto con una mirada confundida-

\- De que lo ame, de que quiera seguir a su lado soportando que la humille de esa forma –dije conteniendo mi ira- Cuando la vi esta tarde asi, frágil, con moretones y con el alma hecha pedazos solo quería encontrar a ese infeliz y matarlo.

\- La amas –dijo son una media sonrisa y tomando de su café-

\- Con todo mi ser, solo quiero verla feliz.. Regina es tan pequeña, tan frágil tan hermosa, parece de pocelana y no puedo permitir que la quiebren en pedazos, no soportaría verla asi de nuevo.

\- Mañana viene el abogado –suspiro- solo espero que Gina tenga el coraje de enfrentar esto.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y allí estaba ella, con una manzana a medio morder y llorando, la vi y de inmediato me levante y la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta mi silla, la sente en mis piernas y la abrace con todo el amor que tenia para ella.

 **Punto de vista de Regina:**

Escuchar que me amaba, que haría cualquier cosa por mi me hizo sentir mas fuerte que nunca

\- Lo hare –dije limpiando mis lagrimas- Quiero el divorcio

\- ¡Bien! –canturreo Lena-

Robin beso mi mejilla y entrelazo nuestras manos

\- Yo estoy contigo, Regina –susurro en mi oído- siempre..

\- Estas débil –dijo Lena- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Esa manzana roja, cliché por cierto.. no va a llenar nada en tu estomago

\- Esta bien, -sonrei- ¿vas a cocinar algo para mi?

\- Para todos –aclaro- vamos a la cocina

Robin intento cargarme pero no lo deje

\- Me duele, pero puedo caminar –dije tocando mi vientre- los calmantes estan haciendo su efecto.

\- Esta bien, ven, vamos con Lena

Me sente en el meson de la cocina mientras veía como Robin ayudaba a Lena a preparar la cena, alce la vista, eran casi las 12 de la noche y me sentía débil.

Lena preparo unas tortillas de huevo con pan tostado y jugo de naranja, Lena y Robin se sentaron conmigo y cenamos mientras ellos trataban de levantarme el animo.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono? –pregunte-

Robin y Lena intercambiaron miradas preocupadas

\- ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono? –repeti-

\- Lo tengo en mi bolsa –dijo Lena- voy a traerlo –se levanto, fue a buscarlo y me entrego mi IPhone-

Comence a revisarlo, mensajes de los productores deseándome que estuviera bien, los ignore, llamadas perdidas de mi madre, Cora y de Daniel, mensajes de voz, de texto y WhatsApps por monton.

Ignore todo lo que tenia que ver con Daniel y decidi llamar a mi madre, seguramente estaba preocupada por que no contestaba sus llamadas

\- Regina? –pregunto- ¿Regina estas bien?

\- Mama –susurre a punto de llorar-

\- ¡Regina! ¿Regina que Pasa?

\- Mama, yo… -comence a llorar- Yo estoy bien

Fue lo que alcance a decir porque Lena me quito el teléfono y comenzó a explicarle a mi madre lo que habia sucedido. Cada palabra que ella decía, me hacia recordar el horrible momento en el que Daniel abuso de mi..

\- Tu madre vendrá mañana sábado con Henry. –dijo entregándome el teléfono-

\- ¿Henry? ¡Henry! –dije asustada- No, el no puede verme asi, mi hijo no.. –comence a llorar-

\- Cora me dijo que tiene esta próxima semana libre del internado, y que pensaban sorprenderte mañana en tu departamento. Ya le envie la dirección de la casa de Robin, tu madre se puso como un demonio al saber lo que Daniel te hizo, y lo único que dijo es que el iba a conocer a "Cora Mills". –dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de mi madre-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Daniel, de nuevo, mire la pantalla con horror y lance el teléfono contra la pared.. No quería que por ningún motivo pudiera localizarme. Robin me dio una sonrisa y me abrace a el

\- ¡Regina! –dijo Lena sorprendida por mi reacción y comenzó a reir- Se me fue el apetito, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

\- Descansa –conteste- y lena… Gracias por todo.

\- Ya sabes cual es la habitacion –dijo robin-

\- Si, traten de descansar. –dijo y desapareció de la cocina-

Robin me llevo en brazos hasta su habitacion y me recostó en su cama, se dio una ducha y salió ya con una pijama puesta. Se acosto a mi lado y encendio el televisor, apoye mi cuerpo contra su pecho y comencé a acariciar el brazo con el que me abrazaba mientras veíamos una pelicula.

Daniel nunca habia sido asi, sus detalles eran mas costosos, joyas, viajes y todo lo que el pudiera solucionar con dinero, con Robin se trataba de momentos, de pequeños detalles como un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates para compartir a su lado mientras escuchábamos música en el piso del tráiler y hablábamos de todo. Robin era lo que yo realmente necesitaba y quería en un hombre.

No se cuando me quede dormida, pero al abrir los ojos la habitacion estaba llena de ramos de flores y al pie de la cama estaba mi Hijo, esperando pacientemente a que yo despertara.

Mama –dijo antes de lanzarse sobre mi y abrazarme como solo el sabia hacerlo-


	7. Capitulo 7

Cosas de madre

\- Henry –dije besando su frente- mi pequeño… te amo –dije mientras lloraba abrazada a mi hijo-

\- Mama –susurro- La abuela ya me dijo lo que paso

\- Que te dijo? –pregunte limpiando mis lagrimas-

\- Que.. que.. abuso de ti –dijo apretando los dientes y viéndome con odio- Voy a matarlo, lo hare, le dije que acabaría con el si llegaba a hacerte daño y voy a cumplir mi promesa

\- Henry, tu no haras nada de eso –dije acariciando el rostro de mi hijo adoptivo de 17 años-

\- Claro que si –replico- el dia que me pidió tu mano fui muy claro con el y va a pagar por lo que hizo

\- Y lo hara, va a pagar una jugosa demanda de divorcio y va a ir preso –dije derramando una lagrima que Henry quito de inmediato-

\- No es suficiente madre –dijo abrazandome-

\- Si, cariño es lo mejor.. sabes que no necesitamos de su dinero pero eso es lo que mas me duele..

Henry no me solto del abrazo, y me consoló por un buen rato hasta que mi madre, Cora. Entro a la habitacion con el desayuno en una bandejaR

\- Regina, cariño

Alce la mirada y me encontré con los ojos intensos de mi madre y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Mi madre se sento a mi lado en la cama y Henry se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera abrazarme

\- ¡Mama! -Dije entre sollozos- Mama, mamita…

\- Regina –dijo abrazandome y acariciando mi cabello- Mira como te dejo ese imbécil -dijo examinando los moretones de mi cara- Henry, cariño retirate. Debo hablar con tu madre

Henry me miro, pidiéndome que lo dejara quedarse, negué con la cabeza y el salió de la habitacion sin decir una palabra, volvi mi mirada y me encontré con la de mi madre

\- ¿Ya declaraste Regina? –Pregunto seria-

\- Yo… -titubee- No mama, no lo he hecho

\- Eso supuse, en la sala esta alguien del departamento de policía, vino a que rindieras tu declaración

\- No mama.. no se…

\- Es una orden Regina –tomo la bandeja con el desayuno y la puso a mi lado- Me haces el favor y comes, a penas termines vas a declarar, necesitas algo en el estomago.

Asenti, sabia que mi madre tenia razón y que no se iria de casa de Robin hasta que yo denunciara a Daniel, pero no solo tenia miedo de denunciar a Daniel, me daba mas miedo que se enterara de que Robin, se habia robado el corazón de su niña.

Me habia casado con Daniel por las razones equivocadas, no habia querido tener hijos con el ya que no lo amaba, gracias al cielo por mi carrera de actriz que me servia de excusa para no querer tener hijos mientras estuvimos juntos.

Mi madre me veía comer en silencio, tomaba un poco de zumo de naranja mientras me observaba, me levante para ir al baño a lavarme los dientes y no pude evitar gemir de dolor, parecía como si mi vientre se rasgara con cada paso que daba, decidi darme una ducha y Sali a la sala para rendir mi declaración.

Robin sostuvo mi mano mientras yo entre sollozos explicaba como pasaron las cosas, podía sentir la mirada llena de odio de Henry y el llanto ahogado de Zelena. Mi madre, Cora, tecleaba frívolamente en su iPhone mientras yo hablaba. Los oficiales se retiraron y ella alzo la mirada.

\- Tenemos que hablar –dijo- Vamos a la recamara.

Robin me miro y yo me levante en silencio

\- Vamos –le extendi mi mano para que viniera conmigo-

\- El no va a venir –dijo mi madre seria-

\- El es el hombre que amo, Madre –replique-

\- Lo mismo dijiste de Daniel –escupió y sonrio- Bien, que venga tu caballero de brillante armadura

Ahogue una risa y mire a Robin, estaba confundido, no comprendía el humor negro de mi madre. La segui a la habitacion y me sente en la cama

\- ¿Qué pasa mama?

\- La demanda de divorcio eh.. ya esta lista

Robin me miro y luego miro a mi madre

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, señora?

\- Quiero decir, que el abogado de la familia ya tiene la demanda de divorcio lista –suspiro- ¿Recuerdas que lo habíamos hablado la vez que me llamaste a las 2 AM?

Asenti y la mire, mi mente divago hasta esa noche.

[Hace casi 3 meses]

Estaba en el vestidor de la habitacion terminando de acomodar mi vestido de gala para esa noche, Daniel, se encontraba caminando por toda la recamara hablando por teléfono, al parecer habia un contratiempo con algo de la empresa. Me puse los tacones, solte mi cabellera y termine por ponerme un labial rojo intenso.

Sali de el vestidor y sentí como Daniel me miraba

\- Te llamo mañana, y mas te vale que hayas solucionado el problema

Dijo con voz ronca y corto la llamada. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y me tomo por la cintura

\- Dios Gina –beso mi cuello y yo solte un gemido al sentir su dura erección contra mi cuerpo- Estoy por quitarte ese vestido y hacerte mia en esta instante

\- Daniel, sabes que soy tuya –dije y le di un corto beso- Mejor nos vamos o vamos a llegar tarde y no se por que presiento que de esta reunión de la "High society" –dije haciendo comillas en el aire- vas a sacar un buen contrato para tu empresa.

Tome mi pequeño bolso y Sali de la recamara con Daniel siguiéndome los pasos, subimos a una Limo y entre besos y caricias llegamos al salón de fiestas, Daniel comenzó a saludar a todas las personas de su medio empresarial y yo estaba a su lado escuchando y sonriendo, hasta que Zelena apareció, me disculpe y me aleje a una mesa con ella

\- Pense que nunca ibas a llegar Lena –sonrei- Esto es tan aburrido

\- Lo se, perdón, pero ya sabes como son los polvos antes de salir de casa –susurro-

Rei con ella y asentí

\- Daniel quería uno antes de salir de casa, pero no iba a permitirme dañar este vestido, es perfecto.

\- Te ves hermosa –sonrio- ¿Ya le dijiste a Daniel lo de..? –señalo mi vientre-

\- No –negue- quiero hacerlo esta noche, cuando cierre un contrato multimillonario -sonrei- será la cereza del pastel

\- ¿De que están hablando? –Escuche decir a Daniel detrás de mi-

\- Frivolidades cariño –sonrei y lo bese- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- De maravilla –contesto- ¿Bailamos amor?

Sonrei y me levante, Daniel me llevo al centro de la pista de baile y me tomo por la cintura.

\- Te amo –susurre-

\- Y yo a ti Regina –me dio un corto beso y bailamos 3 piezas- Vamos por algo de beber ¿si?

\- Vamos –dije tomando su mano y caminando con el hasta la barra de bebidas-

\- 2 de champagne –pidio Daniel- Hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar amor

Daniel cerro su contrato multimillonario y comenzó a beber cada vez mas, Lena me miraba y me decía que seguro era por el contrato y que no lo haría de nuevo, sonreía para las fotos y posaba junto a ella mientras Daniel se emborrachaba cada vez mas… eran las 12 de la noche y me acerque a el

\- Cariño, es tarde –lo bese- Mañana debo ir al set temprano

\- Una copa mas –pidio- la ultima y nos vamos si?

Dijo y pidió una copa de vino para el, se bebió la copa y a regañadientes salimos del lugar…

\- Daniel –dije mientras el chofer nos llevaba de regreso al edificio- debo decirte algo

\- ¿Qué pasa Regina? –dijo con fastidio-

\- Yo… Estoy muy feliz por tu contrato, pero hay algo que me hace aun mas feliz

\- ¿Qué es? ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ JODER! –me grito alterado-

\- Estoy embarazada.

Daniel me miro y se quedo helado, no me decía nada… y yo lo miraba esperando a que reaccionara.

\- Amor.. Yo no se que decir –susurro- me haces muy feliz

Suspire aliviada y sonreí

\- Te amo –dije y lo bese-

Llegamos al edificio y entramos al departamento, Daniel me quito el vestido y comenzamos a besarnos en el Vestidor de la habitacion, las caricias fueron subiendo de tono y me llevo a la cama, cuando me negué a estar con el, por miedo a que le pasara algo al bebe… Sucedió lo que mas temia

Daniel se volvio loco del enojo, me forzó a estar con el y como consecuencia, perdi a mi bebe.

Las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al recordar todo lo que sufri esos días, sentí como Robin me abrazaba y me sacaba de mis pensamientos

Estoy bien –susurre- Madre, que los abogados introduzcan la demanda de divorcio y que lo dejen sin NADA.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Legalmente odiado**

2 Semanas mas tarde:

-Tocan a la puerta de la recamara-

\- Adelante –dije medio dormida-

\- Buenos días mi amor –dijo Robin, sonriendo con la bandeja del desayuno-

\- Buenos días –sonrei mientras el se acercaba y me daba el beso de buenos días

\- Hoy es el dia cariño –susurro-

\- Lo se, no quiero ni verle la cara a Daniel –dije con amargura- pero es necesario, sobre todo después de lo que hizo hace un par de días.

\- Lo es –me miro y me beso de nuevo- Aun no puedo creer que intentara quitarte la patria potestad de Henry –susurro-

\- ¿Ya llego mi madre? –pregunte tomando la taza de café-

\- Si, antes de que saliera el sol, tu madre ya estaba aquí con un par de abogados, están en la sala; no puedo creer que tu padre no quiera hacerse presente en el juicio

\- No lo hara, eso provocaría problemas; estuvo averiguando y el Juez que lleva nuestro caso es muy amigo de el y no quiere verse implicado en cosas de favoritismo y lo entiendo

\- Vale, tu ganas Gina –me dijo y se sento a mi lado en la cama-

Desayune bajo la estricta vigilancia de Robin, ya que tenia que estar fuerte para ir al juzgado el dia de hoy; cuando me fui a tomar una ducha, lo arrastre conmigo, para que estuviera dentro del baño haciéndome compañía, los primeros momentos fueron muy tensos, Robin me esperaba sentado en el suelo, o eso crei yo hasta que sentí sus manos abrazarme por detrás

\- Lo siento cariño –beso mi hombro- demasiada tentación tenerte asi y no poder disfrutarte

Me di vuelta y me coloque en puntillas para besarlo, Rob me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras me besaba y con sus manos recorría mi espalda. Entre besos, mimos y caricias nos duchamos juntos.. Aun no podía creer que el era ese maravilloso hombre que me amaba y yo, no me habia dado cuenta antes.

Salimos de la ducha aun mojados, y entre besos me dejo en la cama. En las ultimas semanas Robin habia sido extremadamente cuidadoso al momento de estar conmigo, sabia que aun tenia cicatrices emocionales que se curarían con el pasar del tiempo, asi que cuando comenzaba a llorar por recordar lo que habia sucedido con Daniel solo me abrazaba y no intentaba propasarse conmigo.

Luego de estar abrazados en la cama por un buen rato hizo que me levantara para vestirme, ya su vestidor era completamente mio, por que mi madre se habia encargado de que la compañía de mudanzas trajeran todas mis cosas a casa de Robin.

Opte por un pantalón de vestir de corte alto, una camisa negra manga larga y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, mi cabello recogido en una elegante cola de caballo y mis tacones favoritos. Sali del vestidor y Robin ya se encontraba listo, esperándome sentado en la cama.

\- Estas hermosa, Regina –dijo sin dejar de ver mi silueta-

\- Gracias ¿Nos vamos? –pregunte sonriendo- Estoy lista para patear traseros

Salimos de la habitacion y salude a mi madre, Henry se estaba quedando con Lena y nos veriamos en el juzgado, seria un juicio cerrado por lo que confiaba en que con una sola sesión bastara para librarme completamente de Daniel.

Llegamos al lugar, Henry y Lena ya estaban ahí, mi hijo.. Llego hasta mi y me abrazo

\- Todo estará bien mama, lo se

\- Asi será –conteste intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo-

Vi el carro de Daniel aparcar del otro lado de la calle y les hice señas a mis acompañantes de que entraramos, ya que no tenia ganas de verle la cara mas tiempo del que fuera necesario. Le habia pedido a Robin que intentara mantenerse a distancia, ya que no seria prudente que Daniel se enterara de mi relación con el.

Llegue hasta el lugar donde me correspondía estar sentada junto a mi abogada, Emma. Una de las mejores del Buffete de mi padre. Ella me indico como debía mantener la postura y que debía decir y en que momento, Daniel entro junto a su abogado, un idiota que cobraba de mas y no servia para nada.

Comenzo el juicio, mi abogada, una chica rubia, joven y muy competente en lo que a su trabajo se refería comenzó a mostrar las pruebas y la evidencia que teníamos, las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas al ver las fotos que me habían tomado como prueba del maltrato que habia recibido por parte de Daniel, detrás de mi escuchaba los suspiros de indignación de Robin y los gruñidos de mi madre al ver las fotos que estaban siendo develadas.

Gracias al cielo que habíamos conseguido que el juicio fuese cerrado, porque si no… Hubiera sido la comidilla de la prensa por semanas, ya suficiente tenia con que me estuvieran esperando a las afueras de los juzgados…

El abogado de Daniel intento perjudicarme por todos los medios, hasta que me llamaron a declarar, fue el momento mas incomodo de la vida, sentía como la mirada de Daniel recorría y perforaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras que por otro lado la mirada calida de Robin me hacia sentir tranquila y segura… era una mezcla de sensaciones.

Al finalizar el día, y luego de varios recesos que se tomo el juez para analizar las pruebas y los testimonios de los testigos, salió de su oficina y entro a la habitacion donde se estaba realizando el juicio. Aprete la mano de Emma en busca de apoyo y ella con una mirada me tranquilizo, tome un gran bocado de aire y suspire tratando de calmar todos los pensamientos que me llegaban en ese momento, Daniel con gesto enojado miraba fijamente al juez como si quisiera matarlo, se sentía derrotado e impotente. Pero aun no sabíamos la decisión final del juez.

 **Lamento la demora y lo corto del capitulo, la universidad me absorbe, pero ya pronto nos adentraremos en el OQ como debe ser**

 **gracias por sus comentarios**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Tomando decisiones parte 1**

Cada segundo que el juez tardo en llegar a su silla se me hizo eterno, su mirada, sin expresión alguna me tenia desconcertada, no sabia que esperar de el.

Senti una tensión en el cuello mientras el se acomodaba los lentes para leer el documento, que su secretaria habia redactado en el despacho.

Nos dedico una mirada a ambos y comenzó a leer

 _"Lo principal: denuncia por violencia intrafamiliar, Yo, Regina Mills, casada, con bienes en conjunto, Actriz, domiciliada en la calle Miffin numero 108, asistida en este acto por la Doctora Emma Swan, abogada en ejercicio. Casada desde hace aproximadamente 4 años con Daniel Colter, empresario, Con una primera residencia en conjunto en Los Angeles, california. Una segunda vivienda en Vancouver, Canada. Sin hijos durante el matrimonio."_

En ese momento solo me sentí agradecida de haber adoptado a Henry antes de haberme casado con Daniel, seguramente hubiera luchado por la custodia de mi hijo, me di vuelta y lo mire, mi chico estaba cada dia mas grande y guapo, el me devolvió la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo. Asenti y volvi a mirar al juez que seguía leyendo

 _"Teniendo en principio un matrimonio lleno de afecto durante los primeros 3 años, para luego el señor Daniel Colter comenzar a ingerir bebidas alcoholicas en exceso; dando como resultado final el abuso físico y emocional de mi persona, demostrado con fotografías, análisis de laboratorio y los testigos que aquí han sido presentados…"_

Mi cuerpo se tenso, al sentir como Daniel me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación

 _"También se añade el abandono voluntario del hogar._ _Es por lo expuesto, que no me queda otro camino que acudir ante su compe tente autoridad para demandar, como en efecto lo hago hoy formal mente, al ciudadano ya identificado, por divorcio_

 _Pido formalmente la división de bienes en común, la totalidad de las 2 residencias adquiridas durante el matrimonio, autos, motos, y la mitad de la empresa que posee el demandado"_

Trate de disimular una sonrisa de triunfo, me mantuve firme en mi lugar hasta que el juez alzo la mirada, contuve la respiración hasta que el dijo

 **"** **Concedido"**

Golpeo con el martillo y termino diciendo "Caso cerrado, se concede la demanda a la Señora Regina Mills, sin derecho a réplica"

Daniel maldijo de forma audible, mientras que yo dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre la silla e intentaba asimilarlo todo.

\- Lo hemos conseguido Regina –dijo Emma totalmente emocionada-

\- Lo hemos conseguido –repeti con una sonrisa en mi rostro-

Me levante de la silla para abrazarla y darle las gracias, me di vuelta y vi a mi hijo sonreírle descaradamente a Daniel..

\- Henry Daniel Mills… ¡Tu nunca vas a cambiar! –dije abrazandolo-

\- No –contesto con un tono de malicia en su voz-

\- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo amor –susurre en su oído-

\- Deberias irte, Robin esta afuera esperando por ti, me pareció que le dijo algo a la abuela de celebrar como Dios mandaba –dijo separándose de mi-

Mire a mi madre que estaba al teléfono y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de los juzgados, Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Lena y a Robin apoyados en su coche platicando animadamente

\- ¡Soy libre! –Grite mientras los abrazaba a los dos y soltaba una carcajada-

\- ¡Eres libre! –Grito Lena abrazandome y dando saltitos junto a mi-

Robin me me dedico una mirada llena de amor que yo correspondi con un beso en la mejilla, me abrazo a su cuerpo y susurro en mi oído

\- Quiero celebrar toda la noche contigo

Senti como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y sonreí emocionada ante la idea…

Mi madre salió de los juzgados con Henry abrazándola y detrás de ella un par de abogados que hablaban con Emma, se acercaron hasta nosotros y abrace a Emma

\- Gracias por hacer esto por mi, Emma –sonrei-

\- Nunca te hubiera defraudado amiga –dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- Aunque, pretender que solo eras mi clienta y no una de mis mejores amigas estuvo matándome todas estas semanas que estuve con tu caso.

\- Se que arriesgaste mucho por mi y no tengo como pagártelo

\- No me debes nada cariño –dijo separándose de mi-

Sonrei y tome la mano de mi madre

\- Bien, pues vamos a celebrar ¡Yo invito el almuerzo! ¿En donde quereis comer? Ya soy multimillonaria –dije soltando una carcajada-

\- A costillas mias –escuche decir a Daniel detrás de mi-

\- Eso te pasa por imbécil y maltratador de mujeres –dije entre dientes sin mirarlo- Bien! ¿A dónde iremos a comer?

\- Vamos al country Club –sugirio mi madre- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora, los periodistas ya están aquí

Desvie la mirada hacia donde ella indicaba y tenia razón, ya habían 2 furgonetas estacionadas al otro lado de la calle, con periodistas arreglando todo para venir a hacer sus preguntas, Cruce la calle con Robin y Lena y alcance a subirme al coche justo antes de que llegara la primera reportera, sonreí por la ventana y le pedi a Rob que acelerara de inmediato.

Luego de al menos 30 minutos de andar por las calles de Vancouver llegamos al country club, me sorprendió saber que mi madre ya habia hecho una reserva en el restaurant y habia pedido sesión de masajes.

Entramos al restaurant mi madre, Lena, Rob, Henry, Emma y yo. Nos indicaron cual seria nuestra mesa y nos dejaron la carta para que eligiéramos lo que deseábamos comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió animadamente, Rob y yo nos dabamos una que otra mirada complice y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita enamorada

Al finalizar, Mi madre, Lena y Emma decidieron ir por el masaje mientras que Henry Rob y yo fuimos a cambiarnos para jugar al Tenis..

Jugamos un par de Sets hasta que Henry se consiguió con un par de amigos y nos abandono. En ese momento Robin y yo decidimos pedir una habitacion con sauna privado para relajarnos por el cansancio de los juegos.

Llegamos a la habitacion que nos fue indicada y me lance directo en la cama

\- Cariño –dije mirándolo de reojo- ¿Puedes preparar tu el sauna?

\- Seguro guapa –dijo desapareciendo de mi vista-

Cerre los ojos y al parecer me habia quedado completamente dormida luego de todo el estrés y los sets de tenis que habíamos jugado, cuando sentí un camino de besos entre mi cuello y mi espalda sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta.

\- Mmmm me encanta despertar asi –susurre-

\- Me alegra..

Contesto una voz que no era la de Robin.

Abri los ojos como platos y me di vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos de Daniel sobre mi. Comcence a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre mi cabeza, inmovilizándome.

\- ¡ROBIN! ¡Robin ayudame! –grite desesperada-

\- ¿Qué haces acompañada? –grito furioso- ¡TU ERES MI MUJER MALDITA SEA! –dijo forzándome a besarlo-

\- Yo no soy tu mujer, Daniel. –dije entre dientes- No mas.. Te odio, te odio por lo que me hiciste, mataste el amor que tenia por ti…

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Robin golpear a Daniel y a este devolver el golpe mientras que yo me hacia bolita en la cama, estaba en estado de shock, no reaccionaba ante lo que estaba pasando.

El equipo de seguridad llego para sacar a Daniel de la habitacion esposado, Robin corrió hacia mi y me acuno en sus brazos hasta que alce la mirada, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese.

\- Te amo –susurre entre sollozos-

 **Punto de vista de Robin**

Me amaba, dijo que me amaba… En mi mente daba saltos de felicidad, la mujer que adoraba desde hace tanto tiempo, por fin dijo que me amaba.

No en las condiciones, ni el momento que me hubiera gustado, pero se que ese "Te amo" habia sido completamente sincero.

Abrace a Regina con todas mis fuerzas, le deje drenar todos sus sentimientos hasta que se quedo dormida en mis brazos. La acomode en la cama y decidi que lo mejor seria hablar con Cora; sabia que a la mujer se le iban a volar los tapones en cuanto supiera lo que habia pasado.

Ella llego en cuanto pudo a nuestra habitacion, le explique que Regina estaba dormida pero aun asi insistió en comprobar que ella estuviera bien, le agradeci que no la hubiera despertado. La lleve fuera de la habitacion y le explique lo que habia pasado con Daniel, acordamos contratar un par de guarda espaldas para Regina y emitir una orden de alejamiento contra Daniel. Era lo mejor para nuestra chica.

Tambien fui honesto, al decirle que amaba con toda el alma a Regina y que lo que fuera a pasar entre nosotros seria al paso que Regina decidiera, no iba a forzar las cosas.. No cometeria los errores que Daniel habia cometido, no la lastimaría.

Cora, a pesar de ser una mujer firme y dura de carácter, me abrazo y dejo un beso en mi mejilla antes de retirarse

\- El que estes cuidando de mi hija, desde hace tanto tiempo y que hayas pasado por todo esto con ella.. Me hace entender que la amas profundamente –dijo dándose vuelta y alejándose de la habitacion-

Llame a mi casa y le encargue a la chica del servicio que nos preparara unas maletas pequeñas a Regina y a mi, las mande a traer con un chofer del Country Club para que Regina tuviera algo que usar esa noche.

Queria que Regina olvidara lo que habia pasado, por lo que después del sauna la llevaría a cenar al mejor restaurant del club y luego..

Entre a la habitacion y bese los labios de Regina que descansaba.

Aun con las mejillas algo hinchadas del llanto lucia como toda una Reina

\- Es hora de despertar, bella durmiente

Dije acomodando su cabeza sobre mis piernas en la cama, acariciaba su brazo mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba. Regina abrió los ojos y me dedico una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

\- Hola hermosa –sonrei- Crei que no querrías despertar..

\- Yo… -dijo con la voz entrecortada- Lo siento, lamento que hayamos tenido que pasar por esto

Regina se sento en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Aquí estare siempre para ti, Gina.. Te amo –tome su mano y la entrelace con la mia- Pase lo que pase, estare aquí…

\- Gracias…

\- Tu madre estuvo aquí –admiti- estaba muy preocupada por ti

\- ¿La has llamado tu?

Asenti con la cabeza y bese su mejilla

\- Ella debía saberlo. –conteste-

\- Lo se…

\- ¿Aun se te antoja ese sauna? –pregunte mirándola-

\- Eso seria maravilloso.

 **Punto de vista de Regina**

Me levante de la cama sin soltar la mano de Robin, caminamos juntos hasta el sauna y entramos en el…

Robin se encontraba detrás de mi, me quito una liga para el cabello que tenia en la muñeca y me hizo una coleta de caballo, sus manos recorrieron despacio mi cuerpo, beso mi cuello y elevo mis brazos para quitarme la camiseta de Tenis.. hizo un camino de besos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi brasier, lo desabrocho y este cayo en el suelo, los besos siguieron hasta llegar al borde de mi mini falda; la cual bajo por mis piernas con delicadeza junto con mis bragas.

Respirar se me hacia cada vez mas difícil, me deshice de mis zapatillas deportivas y me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Te amo –dije besándolo-

\- Te amo –repitio el-

Como pude le quite la camisa deportiva, desabroche los shorts y estos cayeron al suelo, dejando ver claramente su erección bajo sus bóxers, no pude evitar sonreir algo nerviosa, me daba cuenta de que nunca habia hecho el amor con Robin, las veces que habíamos estado juntos habia sido por despecho, pasión pero nunca.. por amor.

Robin me tomo por la cintura, acercándome completamente a el, eliminando la poca distancia que habia entre nosotros; miro mis labios y sin decir nada, me beso…

Era un beso diferente, cargado de un sentimiento nuevo

Amor.


End file.
